


Восемь

by chumy



Series: Американцы [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три драббла на одно слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь

«Пристань», восемь букв, место для погрузки и выгрузки судов.  
Остро заточенный карандаш прорывает бумагу. Скучно.  
Восемь букв, населенный пункт на берегу моря, где пристают суда.   
Пятый кроссворд за день, читать нечего, делать – тоже, кроссовки сохнут, после тренировки под дождем.  
— Майкл, в Херенвене есть пристань?  
Майки смотрит непонимающе.  
Восемь букв, состояние, дающее человеку ощущение покоя, умиротворенности.  
Через коридор и направо, кроссовки не нужны, а карандаш стянуть по привычке. Кейси не будет. Не будет, не-бу-дет, как мантра.  
Кейси нет.   
Взгляд понаглее и рука на двери – не закрыть.  
— Привет. Мне скучно. Можно?  
Карандаш в руках дрожит.  
Восемь букв, убежище преступников и воров, притон.

 

Пришел, принес себя, нервозность, карандаш и совсем другой взгляд. Не такой, как раньше. Холодней, уверенней, нахальнее…  
Кудри состриг, хоть не налысо. Они мягкие на ощупь, совсем как и кажется.   
— Проходи.  
Слова – как ширма: вроде какая-то преграда, но на деле – так легко снести. И Джонатан молчит.  
Откладывает карандаш. Облизывает губы.  
— Я тут кроссворд разгадываю, - сообщает, глядя внимательно. – Не знаешь, восемь букв…  
Он заминается, и на секунду эта искусственная защита слетает.  
Он так же морщит лоб, так же прикусывает губу, так же моргает, вспоминая, стряхивает назад уже подстриженную челку.  
Его так же хочется: поцеловать, трахнуть, сберечь.  
— …Да, убежище преступников и воров…

 

Над изголовьем – полоса света от открытой двери в ванную. Странно: Кейси нет, свет горит.  
Восемь.  
Букв, по коридору и налево, Майки, карандаш и кроссворд на тумбочке.  
Семь.   
Смертных грехов, гордыня в них входит, прелюбодеяние – тоже.  
Шесть.  
Часов вечера, отбой не так уж скоро, но можно лечь, Джонатан привык спать, когда только выдается время.  
Пять.   
Минут на решение – больше делать вид, что пришел просто так, кроссворд, скучно, Майкл маленький, кроссовки мокрые, нельзя…  
Четыре.  
Шага от двери до кровати, а Тим от двери отошел.  
Три.  
Карандаш падает, защита падает, полотенце с вратаря тоже падает.  
Два.   
Напротив друг друга.  
Один.  
Сколько можно так.


End file.
